Nicotine Dreams
by Doormouse
Summary: Little Missing scene written for Llewlyn who challanged me to write about Beej keeping lit cigarettes in his pocket!  Part of the 100Kisses challenge we developed, over on Glow and my LJ.  Visit the homepages people.


**Quick little gift for Llew. We were tossing around story ideas and I jokingly suggested that Beetlejuice had a fresh supply of lit cigarettes in his pocket. I couldn't resist the challange when she asked me to write the story behind that. Here you are! I sort of stretched the parameters a little, but since it turns Beetlejuice into a prankster torturing Juno I thought it fit well. Hope you enjoy it.**

**It's just a little PWP (plot what plot) missing scene from the movie, right before they release snake!Beetlejuice and nearly kill Charles.**** I thought it was sort of choppy the way he was trapped, and then poof out and they were putting him away again.  
**

* * *

The laughter was harsh and derisive and certainly didn't make crawling back in the window any easier. "You guys are really a couple of spooksters aren'tcha?" He cackled, and Barbara was set against paying _any_ attention at all to him. Surely if they ignored him long enough he'd move along to the next couple, torture someone else.

Obviously kicking the Deetzes out of their house was going to be harder than she first thought, but she was nothing if not determined.

"Now, let's turn on the Juice and see what shakes loose!" She pitched forward, supporting her weight on her hands and peered at the tiny ghost.

"No, we don't need your help. We don't want them in our house but we don't want you to hurt them either!" She shouted, breaking her promise to herself. So much for that.

"Honey, our plan didn't really work out so well, and we did call him in the first place." Adam said softly from her elbow. She looked to him and sighed.

"We can do this ourselves Adam, and besides Juno told us to do it ourselves." She pointed out, sighing. She did wish they could get them out. She liked Lydia fine but her parents were another story, and she didn't want them here anymore. Adam and she had poured their hearts and souls into this place and Delia had no respect for that at all, and Charles just let her.

Furthermore from what she could see they didn't appreciate the daughter they had been blessed with and Barbara knew better than anyone what a gift a child was, even if they weren't like you wanted them to be. Lydia was a gift and for the most part they seemed to just ignore her, push her aside in favor of other things.

"Come on Babs!" She hated when he called her that. All through high school people had shortened her name to "Babs" and she hated it. It made her feel like a rabbit. "I can get 'em out of here in one night! I'll even be careful of the little girl for ya!" He told her, and small though he was she could tell his eyes were pleading with her. Adam touched her shoulder and she sighed heavily. He pulled a cigarette out of an interior pocket on his coat and pressed it between his lips.

_What a disgusting habit! _

It was about then that she realized he never lit it, it was already lit. She didn't pay much attention to this and it was just as well, asking about it would only have sent the Ghost into a rant. Juno had thought she could best him, hit him where it really hurt. She hadn't been authorized to wage war against him--why _did _she have a personal vendetta against him? He never did her any harm...well not much at least.

So she'd gone after little things, trying to annoy him to death he supposed. That was one of them. He could have all the cigarettes he wanted, but she'd revoked his ability to touch anything that could be used to _lit _said cigarettes, and still further she'd gone as to taking away his powers that allowed him to make fire at all.

He'd gone forty years without precious nicotine until finally he'd figured a way around her stupid, selfish rules. Ha! Her face had been red that day.

Mind you, he couldn't exactly go down to the local Mini-Mart and pick up a pack of Pall Malls, he had to snitch them from people. That's how Ghost pockets worked, you reached in and found another place, and got what you needed, of course depending on what you wanted it didn't always fit, or it drained immense amounts of power trying to get it.

Now he just made sure to snitch lit cigarettes, it took a bit more power and the inside of his pocket was burned all to hell. But it wasn't like it hurt when he burned his fingers and his coat looked like hell anyway. He liked that look, fit since he lived in this hell where he couldn't reach all his powers!

It was always a plus when he nicked the cigarette _Juno _happened to be smoking. Just to remind her that nothing she could do to him kept him down for long!

She didn't ask about the cigarettes though, she just made him promise not to hurt anyone and then, that lovely sound of someone calling his name three times, and that pleasant buzz as his powers flooded back into him, filling every corner of his larger frame.

"It's showtime!" He whispered, vanishing from the attic.


End file.
